


Chip Babies and Real Babies

by mac_andcheeses



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_andcheeses/pseuds/mac_andcheeses
Summary: ONE-SHOT #1Set during 14x20 - Jo discovers she is pregnant and struggles to tell a very stoned Alex
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to post a new fic but couldn't get my shit together enough to actually write one so here's a one-shot from a couple of years back that I found chilling in the drafts of an old account. 
> 
> I have split this into two parts so expect a second chapter shortly :) 
> 
> As always, enjoy 
> 
> x Mac

“Here’s his jacket and bag and I’ve packed him some snacks for the road” Amelia said to Jo as she handed her the plastic bag filled with Alex’s latest craving.

Jo nodded an appreciative thank you at her co-worker. She had woken up that morning filled with worry about the competition presentation ahead and yet, after everything that had ended up happening, she still couldn’t believe she had been called to come pick up her very stoned fiance.

“You look happy” Alex grinned at her.

“I had a really really good day” Jo smiled reassuringly back at him.

She wasn’t just saying that to please Alex — her day had been an emotional rollercoaster — but it was also without a doubt one of the best days of her life.

\- - -

J _o walked out of the OR feeling as if a tonne of bricks had been lifted off her shoulders. Her entire body flooded with the relief of the surgery going down without any complications. Whilst it would have been over much faster if Meredith had just helped her when she’d asked, Jo didn’t mind being ignored so much in the end because it meant that she could claim the victory all to herself._

_All she wanted to do was go home with Alex to wrap up in a blanket on the couch but with him not expected to get off for another few hours, Jo was forced to wait it out in an empty on call room. It was probably a good thing though considering the lack of sleep she’d been getting lately - it gave her an opportunity to catch up on the much needed beauty rest._

_She must have only been lying there for a few minutes when she heard the door creek open behind her revealing Meredith. “You should be really proud of yourself, Jo. Really really proud”_

_She was proud — so incredibly proud — but most of all she was flattered. She was flattered because she knew Meredith must have a lot of trust in her to allow her to take on such a difficult procedure. Just as she was about to thank the attending for her words of encouragement, Jo felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her. The too familiar feeling told her everything she needed to know about what was about to happen. She had been throwing up everything she ate for the past week but had put it down to all the anxiety she’d been having about her and Meredith's research. Except now, even with the presentation put on hold, she knew if nausea didn’t pass soon that she’d be making her usual dart to the toilet bowl._

_“Uh-hum” Jo managed to croak out in response to Meredith. She pressed her hand to her mouth, willing her lunch to stay down, but soon lost the fight as she felt an angry burning sensation slowly creep upwards into her throat._

_Pushing herself off of the bed and darting into the nearest bathroom, Jo fell to her knee before the toilet to empty her guts. Footsteps followed closely behind announcing Meredith's presence. “Jo! What’s wrong?”_

_“What does it look like?” an unamused Jo responded as she sank herself against the back wall of the bathroom. Her eyes staring at the tiled floor in her attempts to avoid Meredith's heavy gaze._

_“I just mean — like — are you okay? You’re not sick, are you?” Meredith extended a hand to Jo to offer her some help standing up, in which she accepted almost immediately._

_“No I’m not sick,” Jo sighed. “I’m just a little anxious that’s all. I've been throwing up every day this week.”_

_“Are you sure?” Meredith eyed her, pretty unconvinced that this was, in fact, just a bug._

_“Yes Meredith,” Jo moaned back in annoyance as she swatted Meredith out of her way of the bathroom stall, walking towards the sink to wash her hands._

_“Every day this week? That’s a lot of nausea Jo! Are you sure it’s not something more than anxiety?” A concerned look spread across Meredith's face as she scanned the young resident up and down multiple times over._

_Jo didn’t satisfy Meredith's annoying nags with a response, instead opting to shoot a death glare her way to warn her off._

_Except Meredith was starting to get impatient by Jo’s lack of response, prompting her to move closer to keep an eye on the younger surgeon. “Well Jo, are you going to answer me?”_

_“Stop making a big deal out of nothing Meredith. I am absolutely and completely fine.” Jo huffed grumpily as she turned around, grabbing hold of the door handle that closed her and Meredith off from the hallway, and walked back in the direction of the on call room. Although she quickly realised she’d made a mistake when she suddenly got really dizzy and lightheaded, causing her vision to fog._

_Meredith was just a couple of steps behind Jo when she noticed her slow down and grab hold of the unattended gurney in the hallway. Realising her previous approach was being_ _effective — with a sigh — she changed her tone to sound more sympathetic and smiled at Jo warmly. “Just sit down for a moment Jo. I believe you. It’s okay. We’re surgeons who live on minimal sleep and nothing but coffee. So you’re right, it’s probably nothing more to worry about than a resident who’s overworked herself and needs some sleep. That being said Jo, I care about you … a lot … and you don’t look well. You sort of look like shit if I’m being completely honest.” Meredith paused, earning herself a slight laugh from Jo. “Let’s just sit down for a moment. Then, after I’m satisfied that you’re not going to fall on your face if you try to walk, we’re going to go to an empty exam room where you’re going to let me draw your blood. If all is well then fine — I’ll stop nagging — but until then Jo we’re doing it my way.”_

_“Whatever you say Dr Grey,” Jo smiled sheepishly._

## -

_Less than thirty minutes later, Meredith walked back into the same on call room she’d found Jo in earlier, lab results in hand._

_Jo was sitting crossed legged on the bed, her left arm hooked up to an IV drip that Meredith had convinced her to get in exchange for another solo surgery. She was fiddling with her phone in her right hand, nervously waiting for a text or a call from Alex who she hadn’t seen since the beginning of the shift. Her eyes flickered upwards as Meredith entered, settling on the folded piece of paper she held in her hand._

_“So what’s the verdict? Are you satisfied that I don’t need this stupid thing?” Jo pointed towards the needle in her arm._

_“I’m satisfied you’re not dying” Meredith smirked “but I’d like you to stay on the drip for a bit longer please, at least until the bag is done.”_

_“What! Why? If there’s nothing weird in my results then I shouldn't need it” Jo threw her arms up in annoyance._

_“I said you weren’t dying Jo - I didn’t say your results didn’t show anything.”_

_“Jesus Christ Meredith can you spit it out already then” Jo threw her head back in frustration._

_“Well you’re dehydrated, probably due to all the fluids you’ve lost because of the vomiting” Meredith paused slightly to try and read Jo’s face but her focus was still on the phone beside her “you’re also iron deficient so that’s likely what’s causing your dizziness.”_

_The last part caught Jo’s attention a bit more than the first and she lifted her head to look at Meredith who was wearing a beaming smile. “Are you seriously smiling right now because you were right and I was wrong?”_

_“There’s one last thing…” Meredith walked over to the bed to sit beside Jo and hand her the lab results to read over for herself “you’re also pregnant.”_

_Not having looked at the papers in her hand yet, Jo let out an audible laugh at what she assumed was a joke from Meredith. However, her eyes quickly fell on the elevated hCG levels clearly marked on her results, confirming Merediths last bombshell. “Well, shit.”_

_“You don’t happen to have really good elastic on your wedding dress do you?” Meredith teased as she tried to lighten the nervous mood._

_Jo wiped away a couple of tears that she felt fall on her cheeks before letting her hand drop to her midsection. “I can’t believe I’m not going to be able to drink at my own wedding party.”_

_Meredith moved forward suddenly to wrap her arms around Jo. “We can throw this kid a big first birthday party to make up for it, and I’ll babysit so you can get wasted.”_

_“Deal,” Jo laughed anxiously - her mind still reeling from the latest revelation._

## \- - -

Jo had started thinking of all the ways she could announce the pregnancy to Alex since the moment she left the on call room. Eventually having given up on any chances of him returning her texts, Jo walked to the peds floor to see if she could find him there. With no luck there, or the other hundred places she looked, she was just about to go home when she received a phone call from Amelia. Jo laughed as she heard her friend explain the situation — a very stoned Alex being babysat by Owen and Amelia — because of course that’s what would happen on the same day Jo would find out she was pregnant.

On the drive over she had wondered if she'd still get the opportunity to tell him that night but, with her now standing in Owen’s doorway to pick him up, she realised just how out of it he was. Jo thought it would be better off to wait if she wanted any chance of him remembering the entire conversation.

## ❀❀❀

Alex climbed into bed the moment he and Jo got home to the loft that evening. A snore erupted loudly within a couple of minutes of his head hitting the pillow, prompting Jo to leave him be and have a shower instead. What she didn’t expect to see when she finished in the bathroom though was a wide awake Alex sitting up in bed surrounded by pizza boxes.

“Jo! There you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I ordered us pizza,” Alex yelled excitedly.

“I can see that Alex… I thought you were going to rest.”

“I did… and then I wasn’t tired anymore… and I was hungry instead. So I thought what do I love? PIZZA - I love PIZZA! So I ordered us one from every delivery place in town” Alex moved the food out of Jo’s side of the bed and patted at the mattress “come sit, I got us beer too.”

“I don’t think beer is what you need right now Alex” Jo shook her head at him as she walked over to the bed, picking up the six packs of beer on her pillow and placing it on the floor instead.

“But why” Alex sulked

“Ah I don’t know… maybe because you’re already high? We don’t need to add alcohol to the mix.” Jo climbed into bed beside him, pulling the duvet up to wrap herself in. “Pass me a slice then.”

“Here you go, just take a whole one” Alex passed Jo one of the pizza boxes. “Fine, I won’t drink the beer but you should. You’ve had a really long day so loosen up, relax. Have a beer Jo.”

Jo smirked as she went through the possible responses in her head, unsure if this was the time or place to tell him. “I can’t Alex”

“Of course you can Jo” Alex leaned forward to grab the six pack from the floor beside Jo but was stopped when she put a hand to his chest.

“No Alex I really can’t” Jo’s hand moved to caress his stumbled cheek, leaning in to kiss him and place her forward to his “I can’t because I’m pregnant.”

Alex pulled away to look at her “You’re … what?”

“Pregnant — knocked up, up the duff, there’s a bun in my oven — take your pick. We’re having a baby,” Jo giggled excitedly.

“That’s awesome” Alex grinned “I have a baby too — a chip baby — but I left him at Owen’s to have a playdate with his new baby.”

Jo groaned inwardly at Alex’s clear inability to grasp what she was saying. “Yeah, okay, alright - I think it’s time for bed” she brushed him off. “We can talk tomorrow.”

Besides, Alex was already one step ahead of her, having crawled under the covers himself to lie down in bed before she’d even suggested sleeping. He mumbled something incoherent towards Jo before filling the loft with his loud snores once again.

## ❀❀❀

Alex had woken up the next morning feeling highly confused and disorientated, struggling to recall the events of the night before. He knew the blackout wasn’t beer related because the six pack remained untouched on the floor - that and because he definitely didn’t have any typical hangover symptoms. Alex figured that Jo would be his best bet at filling in the blanks but a quick scan of the loft revealed her to be missing. Assuming she had just been called into work unexpectedly and forgotten to leave a note, Alex decided to hit the shower to refresh.

Stripping his clothes off onto the bathroom floor, Alex discovered a chip stuck to the inside of his shirt. Standing under the water streams he suddenly thought about being in Merediths living room with a bag of chips strapped to his chest, in which he started laughing as he remembered calling it his baby. A baby, that was it, something happened last night with a baby - Alex just couldn’t put his finger on it. Whilst he had a faint recollection of someone telling him they were having a baby before he went to sleep last night, he didn’t think it was Jo, he thought for sure it wasn’t Jo who had said it. So who could it have been?

“Hey Alex, are you hungry?” Jo’s voice could be heard outside the bathroom door, causing him to shut the water off, so he could hear her better.

“Jo, where did you go?”

“To pick up some breakfast! We were meant to be going out for brunch, remember?” Jo’s voice paused as she opened the bathroom door to come face to face with Alex “only you didn’t seem brunch ready this morning so I figured we’ll postpone those plans, pick up some takeaway breakfast instead and have a morning on the couch instead.”

Alex reached for the towel on the rail beside Jo, smiling at her as he wrapped himself in it. “Oh thank god because I feel awful. What did you grab for breakfast?”

“I didn’t know what you’d feel like so I got a mix of pancakes, bagels, egg muffins and bacon” Jo walked back towards the kitchen. “Why do you feel bad?”

“Mostly just because I ate so much pizza last night so my stomach is a bit iffy, but also because I seem to have forgotten some things... So my brain feels cloudy… you don’t happen to know why I might feel that way do you?”

Jo laughed at his question but happily explained the hectic events of the day before, everything except the pregnancy of course - that she wanted to see if he could recall on his own.

“So nothing else happened last night? No big news or announcements … nothing important that we discussed?” Alex tested the waters with Jo, trying his hardest not to say the wrong thing out of the blue and freak her out - like asking her if she was pregnant for instance.

“Nope” Jo’s lips popped on the p, giving Alex a reassuring smile.

However, Alex wasn’t convinced by Jo’s nonchalant attitude. He couldn’t think of a single person other than Jo who was in the loft last night, let alone tell him they were pregnant. Now that he thinks about it, it wasn’t the most far fetched scenario, she was having a lot of symptoms lately. Nausea, dizziness, fatigue — hell — even her boobs had gotten bigger. It quickly clicked in his head that she had bought egg muffins too, a food which she typically avoided. Alex realised that Jo really could be pregnant; he could actually be becoming a dad soon. Jesus Christ, that scared him — so very much — and yet, when he looked up to see Jo eating away at her breakfast happily, all that fear just disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the fic set during 14x20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this second half took so long but here it finally is!! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and I appreciate all the support and positive comments I've received 
> 
> x Mac

It had been three days since Jo first told Alex she was pregnant, well tried to at least. She hadn’t intended to wait so long to bring it up again, she’d actually woken up the next day planning to tell him, but the personal enjoyment she got out of messing with him took over. 

  
  


**\---**

  
  


_It was their first day off together in weeks and they had reservations at this new brunch spot across town, giving Jo the perfect opportunity to tell him about the pregnancy. However, just one look at him that morning and Jo knew there was no way he would make it out of the house, let alone sit through a meal in a loud restaurant. Instead, she opted for a quiet morning watching television at the loft, complete with a takeaway breakfast from the diner around the corner._

  
  


_Sitting across from him on the couch, Jo was about half way through explaining the weed cookie incident to a very confused Alex when she noticed his eyes flicker to her abdomen. She usually wouldn’t have thought much of it – Alex had a tendency to zone out during conversation – but this, this was different. His eyes moved to her stomach many more times as if he was expecting something to be there, a bump perhaps. Jo paused momentarily and tilted her head at him with curiosity, attempting to gauge how much he remembered from the night before. Assuming he would just ask her if he’d remembered the pregnancy, she decided to brush his weirdness aside and finish telling her story. However, as soon as Alex spoke afterwards, Jo knew with complete certainty that he remembered all about the baby._

  
  


_“So nothing else happened last night? No big news or announcements … nothing important that we discussed?”_

  
  


_She hesitated, unsure of the best way to respond. Of course she wanted to bring it up again now that he was sober and capable of comprehending it – Jo was desperate to hear his thoughts on it all – and yet, a huge part of her also wanted to see just how long it would take him to suck it up and ask her himself. Unfortunately, for him, it was the latter part of herself that won out._

  
  


_So, instead of confirming his suspicions, Jo pretended to act oblivious to his comments._

  
  


**\---**

  
  


Unfortunately for Jo, both herself and Alex are extremely stubborn people and neither of them had been willing to bring up the pregnancy first. Jo was initially convinced that Alex was going to break and ask her about it by the end of the first day. However, it was now three days down the line and only a day out from Jo’s first scan, and she still found herself making fake excuses every day for her constant nausea and fatigue. 

  
  


Jo was nearing the end of a very long and chaotic shift and was absolutely starving, as expected considering she’d eaten nothing but fruit roll ups since lunchtime. It was not her usual go-to snack but they had been magically appearing in the pocket of her lab coat all day, most definitely organised one way or another by Alex. She had been half way through a surgery the day before when fruit roll ups became her first official pregnancy craving, pushing a trip to the supermarket on the way home to buy a value box. Jo blamed her odd sugar craving, which differed from her usual savoury palette, once again on the stress of her and Meredith's experimental studies. Of course, she knew Alex wouldn’t believe her, but she was enjoying watching him tiptoe around the subject way too much to give in and admit to the pregnancy. 

  
  


On her way to finish off her post-op notes so she can finally get home and have something proper to eat, Jo was suddenly pulled by the arm into a nearby supply closet. 

  
  


“He seriously hasn’t brought it up yet?” Meredith asked in disbelief as she closed the door behind them. 

  
  


“Oh my god Meredith, do not creep up on me like that!” Jo’s hand flew to her chest “and no, no he hasn’t.” 

  
  


Except that wasn’t exactly true... Alex had sort of brought it up again, several times actually, but he just hadn’t said the words to Jo directly. 

  
  


**\---**

  
  
  


_The first time he’d tried to discuss it with Jo was on the drive to the hospital the next day._

  
  


_“How are your fellowship applications going?”_

  
  


_Half asleep, having nodded off in the passenger seat, Jo yawned. “Pardon?”_

  
  


_“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” Alex looked to his side. “Are you okay? You’re not sick, are you? I heard you throwing up again this morning...”_

  
  


_“I’m fine Alex, I told you the other day it’s just nerves” Jo reassured. “What did you say to me before?”_

  
  


_“I asked you how your fellowship applications were going,” Alex smiled back at her._

  
  


_“Oh,” Jo paused, eyeing Alex confusingly. “They’re going alright, nothings changed.”_

  
  


_Alex reached out one of his hands for her to hold, squeezing hers back affectionately. “So are you still set on leaving Seattle?”_

  
  


_Jo rolled her eyes at him, having realised he was trying to get her to mention the pregnancy. “Obviously I don’t want to leave Alex, but there are some really good programs at other hospitals… can we discuss it another time?” she pleaded._

  
  


_“I was just wondering about what will happen when we have a family…” Alex glared back over at her in an attempt to read her reaction. However Jo, who was trying her hardest to remain unfazed, stared back blankly._

  
  


_She wanted so badly at that moment to reassure Alex that the baby would of course be born in Seattle. She had absolutely zero intentions of starting a family anywhere else – Seattle was home – and if that meant passing up on a fellowship position elsewhere, then so be it. At the same time, though… Jo was also determined not to cave to Alex’s tactics. She knew full well that his questions were just a way to get her to tell him about the baby and didn’t want to give in so easy._

  
  


_“Alex, our children will be raised here. Of course they’ll be raised here. So don’t let that worry your pretty little head,” Jo said smirking. She was about to continue when a ringtone erupted over the car speaker._

  
  


_“Hold that thought –” Alex let go of her hand, “Hello, this is Doctor Karev speaking.”_

  
  


_Jo breathed a sigh of relief that the conversation had been put to an end, jumping out of the car as soon as Alex pulled into the parking lot to avoid any follow up discussion._

  
  
  


**\---**

  
  
  


_The second time Alex had shown any sign that the pregnancy was on his mind was when they were laying in bed later that evening. Jo had drifted off to sleep about forty-five minutes previously when she felt his hand rub circles over her belly._

  
  


_“Hey there little one,” Alex’s voice whispered softly. “How are you doing there?”_

  
  


_Jo’s heart fluttered as the sound of Alex talking to their baby. The bedsheets shifted slightly around her as he repositioned himself under the duvet and kissed the spot where his hand had been._

  
  


_“I am so excited to meet you, like so excited. I don’t think I have ever been looking forward to something more in my entire life,” Alex sighed as he thought about what to say next. “I know that you’re going to be absolutely perfect. You are part me and part Jo afterall. I just hope you don’t get her stubbornness… god your momma is so stubborn. If I didn’t remember her telling me about you the other night then I probably wouldn’t even know you were chilling in there right now. She can be silly like that.”_

  
  


_Alex laughed at the scenario he’d found himself in – lying in bed, talking to_

_the baby his fiance was carrying, before she’d even officially told him she was pregnant. “Well I should go now, or I think I’ll wake her up and she’ll for sure realise that I know about you. We can save our secret late night conversations until you’re actually here and I’m stealing you out of the crib at 2am for daddy cuddles.”_

  
  


_Jo spent the following ten minutes reliving that conversation over and over in her head until she eventually fell back to sleep._

  
  
  


**\---**

  
  
  


_The last time Alex had mentioned anything remotely pregnancy related was just yesterday morning when he’d insisted on Jo having two breakfasts before work in case there was anything requiring the ‘extra energy’. Jo thought it was cute that he cared so much but it was starting to frustrate her how much he was limiting her coffee, as if he thought she wouldn’t notice him doing it._

  
  
  


**\---**

  
  
  


“Well he knows Jo. He definitely knows,” Meredith anxiously paced back and forth. 

  
  


Jo was confused by her friend’s sudden behaviour, “well yeah I obviously know that considering I was the one who told you. What’s happened now, did he say something to you?” 

  
  


Meredith stopped walking to look at Jo, “he asked me if I thought your boobs looked bigger.”

  
  


Jo burst into laughter, “I’m sorry… he what?” 

  
  


Meredith sighed, once again pacing back and forth, “he was asking questions about you all morning – things like if you seemed different, more tired than usual or if I thought something was going on – and then when we were in surgery together, he asked me if your boobs look bigger.” 

  
  


“That’s amazing,” Jo said through more laughs. “I don’t understand why he doesn’t just ask me.” 

  
  


Meredith rolled her eyes, “you’re just as bad as he is Jo, just do us all a favour and tell him.” 

  
  


“Well are they?” Jo stood up slightly taller and turned to face Meredith front on. 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“My boobs,” Jo gestured to her chest, “are they bigger?” 

  
  


“Are you listening to me or are just thinking about your boobs right now?” 

  
  


“Oh boobs for sure, definitely the boobs. My hot fiance just admitted he had been checking them out so of course I want to know if they look bigger.” Jo grinned proudly. “So yes or no Meredith.” 

  
  


Meredith groaned and threw her head back in frustration, “I am not going to tell you if your boobs look bigger Jo.” 

  
  


Jo crossed her arms and huffed like a toddler, “you’re so boring.” 

  
  


Meredith pulled the door open to leave but turned to look at Jo first. “Stop acting like a child and go home. Your shift is pretty much over and I’m more than happy to cover your post-ops if it means you’ll actually tell Alex you’re pregnant.” 

  
  


“Fine,” Jo sulked. “I’ll do it but only because my first scan is tomorrow and I would like him to actually be there.” 

  
  
  


##  **❀❀❀**

  
  
  


Jo was walking into the loft, an hour since her conversation with Meredith, when she heard Alex cursing from inside the loft. The frustrated yells confused Jo because she hadn’t been expecting him to beat her home, causing her heart to beat faster in her chest with anticipation. Not only was Jo finally about to confirm Alex’s pregnancy suspicions, but he clearly also had something planned for the evening if he’d left work early. 

  
  


Pushing the loft door sideways to enter, Jo stands in the doorway in awe of Alex cooking in the kitchen opposite, suit and all. “Who are you and what have you done with my fiance?” Jo said laughing at her own joke and putting her bag down beside the bed. 

  
  


Alex turned around at her voice and smiled. “Welcome home, how was your day?” 

  
  


“Better now,” Jo wrapped her arms around his waist, swaying side to side with her head nuzzled in his back. 

  
  


“I’m glad to hear it,” Alex giggled slightly, turning around to face her and bring her back into a hug. “I figured we might as well have a home cooked meal for once.” 

  
  


“Hmmm sounds yum, what’s on the menu then, chef?” Jo grinned. 

  
  


“I tried making that spaghetti you love from the Italian takeaway near the hospital but I can’t promise that it will taste any good,” Alex kissed the top of her head and still hugged tightly to his chest. “I’m sure it’ll wash down well with a bottle of wine or something, though.” 

  
  


There it is again, another attempt by Alex to get to mention the pregnancy, except this time she was more than likely going to cave. Jo realised a long time ago that it’s not a good idea to cross Meredith Grey, so if she says go home and tell Alex, then that’s the way to do it. 

  
  


She pulled out of their hug, “nonsense, I’m sure it will taste amazing.” Jo wandered over to the living room to take her seat on the couch, looking back at Alex just in time to catch the slight disappointment on his face because she didn’t immediately turn down the wine. “Sorry I’m dressed in this scruffy top when you’re all fancy,” she added, pulling at her shirt. 

  
  


Alex carried a dinner plate and a glass of wine over to Jo, “don’t be silly, you look beautiful.” After turning around to grab himself the same, he took a seat beside Jo wearing a grin from ear to ear. 

  
  


“You’re very happy about something,” she laughed shocked at his excitement. 

  
  


“I have a lot of things to be grateful for,” Alex answered cheerily. 

  
  


“So that’s what this dinner is about?” Jo questioned. “You decided to cook because you were feeling grateful?” 

  
  


“Well I may be feeling grateful for one thing in particular... I was actually hoping to talk to you about something I remember you saying the other day.” 

  
  


Jo bit her lip to hide the growing smirk, overwhelmed with happiness that Alex was finally going to talk about it. “Go on,” she nodded for him to continue. 

  
  


Alex put his dinner down on the side table so he could hold Jo’s hand in his, “I don’t want to upset you because I know that this probably wasn’t the way you’d imagined our life going at this point in time. It throws a bit of a spanner in the works – yes – but I want you to know that I am not going anywhere and I am behind you one hundred percent. Change is hard for you, and I understand that, which is why I don’t blame you for being so hesitant to tell me again, but you did once... I remember you telling me that night,” Alex smiled softly, squeezing Jo’s hand tighter. “I remember you telling me that you’re pregnant.” 

  
  


Jo paused for several seconds before sliding her hand out of Alex’s grasp to stand up from the couch, turning away to muffle her laughter. 

  
  


“Jo...hey Jo look at me. It's okay we can work this out and it’s going to be amazing. Everything is going to be okay,” Alex reached out to stroke her back arm. 

  
  


Suddenly letting her amusement be heard, Jo burst out laughing as she turned back around to face him. “I know that you idiot!” she smiled broadly, “I’m beyond excited for this baby Alex. This is OUR child we’re talking about...Why would I be disappointed? The reason I kept quiet wasn’t that I was afraid to tell you. It was because I realised that you remembered our conversation from the other night and I wanted to see how long it would take you to ask me.” 

  
  


Alex was stunned and completely lost for words, staring back at Jo with his mouth agape. 

  
  


Jo laughed again, sitting back down beside him. “Meredith tells me you’ve been checking out my tits.” 

  
  


Alex looked up again, “Meredith knows?” 

  
  


“Yes, Meredith did my blood test,” Jo confirmed. 

  
  


“You’re pregnant!” Alex screamed excitedly, launching forward to wrap Jo in a hug. 

  
  


“I’m pregnant,” Jo reiterated, letting a tear fall once again as it did when she first found out. “I’m happy you finally said something because my first scan is tomorrow so I was going to have to tell you myself if you didn’t” 

  
  


“You’re so damn stubborn,” Alex giggled as he moved his hand to rest on top of her stomach. 

  
  


“Oh yes, I remember you saying the other night when you were talking to the baby.” 

  
  


Alex’s face flushed with embarrassment, “I didn’t realise you heard that…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
